


Roses and Chamomile

by fantasytigeress



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cozy sweaters and warm tea, OP Secret Santa 2020, what more could you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasytigeress/pseuds/fantasytigeress
Summary: He woke at the same time every morning, his body having long learned the habit. The first thing he did was roll over and look out his window. The sky was still dark, but starting to turn blue. One of his favorite sites.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4
Collections: OP Secret Santa 2020





	Roses and Chamomile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hartxstarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartxstarr/gifts).



> My Secret Santa gift for @hartxstarr on tumblr, who asked for "Cavendish relaxing with some tea. Because he deserves it". Hope you enjoy it, it's my first time writing Cavendish.

Cavendish woke at the same time every morning, his body having long learned the habit. The first thing he did was roll over and look out his window. The sky was still dark, but starting to turn blue. One of his favorite sites. It was comforting, knowing what was about to happen, the familiarity of a routine not even gods could change. But he found a special enjoyment in it today.

He slipped into his routine with ease. This morning felt a bit chill, so he grabbed his favorite gray sweater. They must be nearing a winter island. Tiredness lingering, he let his body to take him through the groove it knew so well. He made his way to the kitchen to heat the kettle. While waiting for the water to heat he stopped by the mirror to pull his long golden locks up, admiring the voluminous curls and golden shine, testing their bounce in his hand. Truly beautiful. The kettle’s scream distracted him from his reflection.

He mechanically walked over and poured the steaming water into two of his favorite tea cups, and took them outside to a small table on the deck, stopping to pick a few roses on the way. He made his way to Farul’s cabin, and roused him from his slumber. His old friend would hate to miss a morning like this with him. Settling in his favorite cushioned chair, he noted the sky had lightened considerably. He smiled. Right on time. Farul sat next to him, eyes still half lidded and licking the taste of sleep out of his mouth. He chuckled, and offered him a rose to help. Farul perked up, and bit the petals off the stem in one bite, chewing them happily. How endearing his old friend was. He picked up another rose, dropped a few petals into his tea and a few more into his mouth. He savored the first sip, humming as it warmed him.

As he patiently waited for the sun to rise, his thoughts began to drift to the most recent events, and the mess he’d entangled himself in. A commander in Monkey D. Luffy’s fleet… a far cry from his original plan to sever the man’s head from his body. He doesn’t regret it in the slightest. If anything, the thrill of it sent a shiver down his spine. His name would shine across the world once more. 

And Law… now there was a curious one. Cavendish remembered himself valiantly defending the other captain after he refused to move to safety, but it was more than simply keeping his word to Luffy that had him ready to die doing so. The more he looked, the brighter he could see the fire in the Heart Captain burn. A fire that Law would allow to consume him, if it meant finally having his revenge. A strength and passion so beautiful... he would have given anything not to see that fire extinguished. 

He would be seeing more of them soon, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to it. 

The first light of morning brought him back to the present. He gave it his full attention, gazing across the horizon at the steady rise of the sun. The surety of it was comforting. It rose without fail, every morning. The sun would rise again, and whether it was fate or luck that made it so, he gave his gratitude that he was still here to rise with it. 

Before he could register the loud slurp next to him signalling Farul had finished his tea, he found the horse's head affectionately bumping his own, hard enough to nearly knock him out of his seat. He righted himself, laughing and reaching up to rub his friend’s muzzle. Guess he wasn’t the only one affected by the morning after a battle. He took one last look to see the sun fully risen over the ocean line. 

What a beautiful morning it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, he just rolls out of bed like that.
> 
> come find me on tumblr @optigeress


End file.
